HackUnison
by GenkiJessichan
Summary: TRIQUEL? To .HackTruth and .HackSecret. With Bear and BT on their honey moon in paris, Tsukasa and Mimiru living in Hawaii and Elk and Kite fighting for rights to a gay marriage. Aura and Sora are living alone. Aura struggles to keep herself from vanishin
1. Hack Unison 1

Chapter 1: Morning Melody  
  
Aura sat up the sun shining on her face through her yellow stained glass window. The air felt chilly through her sunflower shaded sheets. Her walls were yellow as well and her curtains a light blue. She sat up her hair dropping over her shoulders and her pale white arms wrapped around her chest, her silk white sleeveless slip wrinkled a bit as she stood up shivering. The house empty yet filled with light. She looked quickly at the coat rack. Elk and Kite had left again, on what felt like an almost impossible mission for them, sad as it was. With Bear and BT gone to paris on their honey moon the house lacked it's normal upbeat rythm. Of course Tsukasa being the first one to ever live with Bear and the first to ever go on such adventures that the BBS still speaks of them, his lack of being here was sad as well. Mimiru always seemed to liven up the home also. That couldn't happen now them chosing to live their lives overseas.   
  
She sighed heavily opening the fridge to discover a half open carton of orange juice. She smiled slightly picking it up and tilting her head drinking the contents inside. She placed the carton onto the table in an unlady like manor and with that stretched her arms out wide. She yawned and walked down the hall to the door across from her bed room. She sighed longingly the feelings she was having the last few months seemed to nag at her. The feeling of wanting to be intimate with her lover. She opened the door her eyes half open and slanted a voice whispered quietly from within.  
  
" mmmm....you havn't been yourself the last few weeks...like you're a different girl, not the sweet innocent young woman I fell in love with in "the world"" Sora sighed half teasingly.  
  
Aura walked into the room glancing at Sora and sat down " can't help it, everything here...feels dead, empty...we've been left all alone" She sighed heavily tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
" Mmmmhmmm......." Sora laughed aggressively wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her down onto the bed.  
  
" Hey! Thats cheating!" Aura's eyes widened sparkling violet  
  
" I just want you to be happy...like before...:" Sora smiled pulling her closer to him.  
  
" I know honey....i'll try my best.." Aura said in a more light hearted voice resting her head against his chest.   
  
" Boing" Sora giggled under his breath.  
  
"...Sora...." Aura looked at him turning slightly red.  
  
" Just kidding! though you look really yummy this morning.." Sora grinned.   
  
" It's cold..." Aura smiled wickedly getting under the covers with him.  
  
"mmmmhmmm....playing dirty are we?" Sora giggled feeling her lips kiss his neck.  
  
Aura smiled biting his shirt and holding it in her teeth.  
  
"mmmmm" Sora smiled raising an eye brow.  
  
" Sora..." Aura stopped and began to cuddle him a serious look in her eyes  
  
" what is it?" Sora blinked looking down at her.  
  
" Are we going to be alright all on our own?" She asked her voice low.  
  
" Course we will...we've done it before...in "the world" we can do it here too..." Sora smiled tenderly.  
  
" Yes..." She replied cluching his shirt in her fists, her stomach felt as if it were being tied in a knot. 


	2. Hack Unison 2

Chapter 2: A lonely place.  
  
Aura looked up at the large grandfather clock which always stood in the kitchen next to the small window near the finished oak table. She sighed looking at the coat rack. Coats gone. Another day the young couple would argue over their rights for marriage. Though the boys were still abit young, legal but young they demanded their right for marriage and declared their love for one another very openly. If all goes well they plan to marry on the 5th of June. Aura looked down at the table again a small blue envelope lay there with bright yellow stickers of the sun almost everywhere on it except the address. She looked closely and picked it up into her small hands. Opening it carefully she took out a small white sheet of paper and a picture inside. She smiled tenderly at the happy couple on the beach. Mimiru wore a leopard print bikini and Tsukasa, sky blue swiming trunks, he carried a surf board on his back and was grining happily, his hair soaked from the water, Mimiru smiled holding a bottle of something up in her hand. A small tear ran down her face as she ran her hand over the faces of her friends.   
  
" I'm glad you're happy" She smiled tucking away the picture and small note back inside the envelope.  
  
" Hey, sad again? Whenever you're sad I get sad too and Its more fun to smile" Sora walked slowly into the kitched behind her. He was still in his black silk boxers. Aura sighed hanging her head her long white hair hanging around her face. She looked up at the mirror hanging over near the window. She looked almost translucent in it's reflection she sighed again. Her eyes widened quickly as she felt Sora's arms wrap around her waist and pull her body close to his.  
  
" Sora..." She let out a soft gasp as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
" Lets...go to my room..and cuddle for a while, I know you miss the others but...I'm right here..with you...I'll help you.." He whispered. his voice tender yet somewhat aggressive, this would scare off anyone else but her. The sound of his voice made her warm inside but also quiver.  
  
He lifted her up quickly in one sweep and ran with her into his room. This almost reminded her of when he used to run and jump in "the world" she giggled lightly as he flung open the door, shut it, then dropped her gently onto the bed. He too giggled as he moved ontop of her and nipped at her cheek playfully.  
  
" Sora!" She giggled pretending to punch his arm. she layed back as he pushed her down on the bed and kissed her deeply and rather aggressivly. This made her quiver even more.She shuddered as she felt herself tingle. Her hips lifting up slightly. Sora bit her lip soflty and looked at her slightly confused not exactly knowing what to think or do.   
  
His body ached and yearned for her. He could feel himself becoming excited. She gasped looking down at his boxers and began turning bright red.   
  
" what is it?" Sora asked feeling confused but good at the same time.  
  
" Oh...its nothing.." She smiled resting her hands on his shoulders and bringing him down to lay ontop of her. She grabbed the quilt in her hands and threw it over them. Sora lay ontop of her his head resting on her breasts.  
  
" I feel...a little strange..." Sora gasped in almost a moan.  
  
" It's ok...I do too..." Aura smiled running her hands through his long green hair.  
  
" I...when we were in that hotel..in Mac Anu whenever you changed your clothes..or wore something really pretty or even just touched me or slept near me, I felt strange...not a bad kind of strange..but...still..strange.." Sora gasped turning a bit red.  
  
" I...have felt that way too....like...I've wanted you...all of you...your touch...your body....all of you.." Aura looked at him her heart racing. She moved his body over to lay next to her. He layed on his side, As well as she. Untill he pulled her into his arms. the two closing their eyes and holding one another. Wanting more than just an embrace yet too afraid to go any further than that.  
  
Elk walked down the street the rain dripping down his hair and to his back, his jacket soaking wet. he sighed heavily. Kite walked closely behind him kicking a soda can as he went.   
  
" Do you think Bear would let us move into that house next door..you know? the one he bought? the one that was supposed to be fro all of us?" Elk asked shivering a bit   
  
" We could move in there right now if we wanted." Kite sighed heavily.  
  
":..K...Kite...everything will work out alright in the end...please...please stop being angry...I...please be happy Kite!" Elk stood till tears running down his face. Kite stopped as well and held Elk close to him.  
  
" I'll be alright....Aishiteru.. chibi..koibito..." Kite smiled lifting Elk's chin up and kissed him tenderly. Tears ran down Elk's closed eyes as he tryed his best to enjoy Kite's kiss, but too much was going on to fully enjoy it.  
  
"Aishiteru...." 


	3. Hack Unison 3

Chapter 3: Pain  
  
  
  
Aura's eyes shot open as she heard voices coming from the other room. She stood up and ran to the door pressing her ear against it. She sighed a bit as she could hear loud crys. She closed her eyes listening carefully.  
  
" BUT WE JUST CAN'T LEAVE THEM HERE! WHAT WILL THEY THINK!" Elk cried loudly  
  
" IT'S ONLY NEXT DOOR! WE NEED TO LEAVE HERE IF WE WANT OUR LIVES TO BE THAT WAY!" Kite yelled agressively back a loud smacking noise could be heard and the room fell silent.   
  
Aura covered her mouth tears running down her pale cheeks. Soft sobs could now be heard as well as whispering.  
  
"I....I'm sorry...." Kite backed away his eyes wide he stared at his hand as tears ran down his cheeks. Elk looked up at him his eyes slanted and tears running down his face a large red mark on his right cheek. Kite fell down to his knees looking at his hand he fixated at the silver ring on his finger and sighed.  
  
" I don't deserve this...." Kite sighed sadly..." I don't deserve you..." He cried a bit.  
  
Elk crawled over to him and rested his head on his lap crying hard " DON'T! DON'T SAY THAT KITE PLEASE!" He yelped loudly sobbing into Kite's legs. Kite closed his eyes his hand trembling untill caressing Elk's soft brown hair. He lifted up his chin to look into his eyes, one brown and one blue. He let go and allowed Elk to bury his head in his lap once more.  
  
" Im sorry...if you don't want to move its alright...." Kite whispered tenderly.  
  
" I'm sorry...I...I'm afraid....of moving and leaving them behind...what if...they need us..." Elk sobbed a bit more.  
  
" Its only next door...it'll be alright" Kite laughed half heartidly.  
  
Aura sighed in relief but also felt somewhat sad. She turned around looking at Sora who's arms rested behind his head, he turned his head to look at her.  
  
" You shouldn't butt in..." He sighed closing his eyes a bit.  
  
" I was concerned..." Aura frowned a bit at Sora's attitude.  
  
" Sorry.." Sora opened one eye and smiled.  
  
" Its alright I guess" Aura smiled at him closing her eyes. " I think I am going to write a letter to BT and Bear..." She smiled sitting down at the desk in the corner of the room  
  
" mmm..." Sora looked over at her and closed his eyes again still smiling.  
  
Aura rested her head against the desk the sound of moving boxes rang through her ears. Light purple rings showed up under her eyes, her pale skin almost looking unhealthy.   
  
" Aura.....come to bed...." Sora sighed looking a bit worried about her.  
  
" Fine...." Aura replied somewhat coldly  
  
" You can't keep acting this way Aura! I can't stand seeing you like this...you've been so cold and indifferent!" Sora stood up feeling angry.  
  
" Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I can't stand being all alone!" Aura frowned looking up at him.  
  
Sora frowned closing his eyes his head tilted to the ground. " But you're not all alone....I'm right here...with you....remember what you said? that you felt strange around me....that you wanted more than just an embrace? I'm right here...Im right here for you...when ever you want or need me...." Sora opened his eyes.  
  
Aura looked down at the floor frowning tears running down her cheeks and onto the floor.  
  
~ Sora...you've changed so much...once a player killer who rarely cared for others...or at least never showed it, now your 16 and so mature? you're standing here, once an immature giggly boy...now your confessing your love to me? whats caused such a change. we've only been together for a few months...could one adventure together could that have changed someone so dramatically? ~  
  
Aura looked up at him her heart racing fast.   
  
" Aura....I love you...." Sora looked into her eyes, his own eyes racing a look of desperation in them.  
  
" I'm sorry!" Tears ran down Aura's face as she ran for the door, but was quickly stopped by Sora's hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.  
  
" Don't go...please..." Sora said loosining the grip slightly.  
  
" I have to! I'm scared! I don't know what I want anymore!" Aura cried out running and opening the door throwing on her red sweater.  
  
" Aura..." Sora stood there his chest hurting as if someone stabbed him. 


	4. Hack Unison 4

Chapter 4: Secrets  
  
Aura stumbled as she ran across the street and into the entrance of the mall. She sighed heavily as she looked down at the palm of her hand which was fading in and out. Tears formed in her eyes as her head tilted upward to look into the sparkling lights. She turned around looking at the bright flashing TV. The store flashed many colors and the music played loudly. She walked into the store smiling and kneeled down to look at the CD that caught her eye.   
  
" T.M. Revolution..." She smiled picking it up and looking in her purse. She smiled sweetly feeling a little better. Bear had always given her an extremely large allowance.  
  
She picked up the CD gently but as her small pale hands grasped at the CD it slowly fell through her hands and onto the blue carpet.  
  
"no...." She sighed her white hair falling around her face. " I'm dissapearing....to...the other world..."  
  
" You were...and are...after all only a character in a computer game" A cold female voice replied hovering over her.  
  
".....Thats true...I am..." Aura turned around her eyes slightly cold as she looked up at the girl with long purple hair and bright yellow eyes.  
  
".....Maybe you should go back where you belong" the girl frowned helping her up.  
  
" W....why are you back?" Aura asked looking into her sparkling yellow eyes, she wore a maroon spagetti top with bell bottoms with small red clips in her hair, she wore a light pink shiney lip balm and cute sandles. She wore nail polish that matched her shirt and kept a smug look on her pretty face.  
  
Aura stood up she wore a royal blue angora sweater, a short yellow skirt, white leg warmers and cute blue sneakers, as well as blue earmuffs. She didn't need lip gloss her lips were already a pretty shade of pink and her hair shone beutifully white. she wore white mittens. The girl gave her a dirty look as she looked her up and down.  
  
"I've came back....to visit Elk" She fliped her hair.  
  
" To see Elk? I hope you know that he plans on getting married to Kite" Aura frowned. The girls nose curled up.  
  
"ugh yea to a man! He can't marry a man its not possible" She grinned her white teeth appeared to be slightly sharp  
  
" They are trying their best!" Aura frowned she felt as if she could slap the girl or even pull her hair.  
  
" Well, Elk won't be trying his best as soon as I come to see him" She smiled wickedly  
  
"we'll see about that!" Aura frowned.  
  
"well yes we will see..." Mia smiled kneeling down and picking up the T.M Revolution CD the last one on the shelf.  
  
" Grrrr!!!" Aura clenched her fists. and caught her eye on a Pillows CD.she sighed picking it up and hoping it wouldn't fall through her finger tips. "Sora likes the pillows..." her eyes squinted with tears. " I was so mean to him...." She whiped her eyes.  
  
*holding a bag of groceries and some CDs Aura walked home slowly home thoughts running through her head*  
  
~ You're only a character in a computer game, maybe you should just go back home~  
  
"sora..." 


	5. Hack Unison 5

Chapter 5: Unwanted   
  
Aura stared at the large wooden door which led into the small appartment building in which they lived. Her breath was short as she decided whether or not she should even go home. She had left Sora there to sulk in his room. She said cold things to him which should have never escaped her small pink lips. She sighed heavily looking at the bag of CDs. Frowing she took out her house key which had a small Totoro trinket at the end of it. She forcefully shoved the key in and turned. Silence. There was nothing but it as she stepped into the kitchen. Boxes laid everywhere as well as three empty orange juice cartons near the sink, and what looked like twenty beer cans in the trash. She sighed shaking her head. A piece of paper crumbled beneith her foot, a smear of blood on the wall. She stared at it questionably. Her eyes glistened tears.   
  
" Sora...." She whispered opening his door. The large door was painted black with green trimming, a mess of red spray paint was there as well. Bear had allowed him to decorate the wall however he liked. The door creaked as she stepped in. His room smelled of hemp insence and beer. The bed covered in black thin sheets. A large purple delapitated teddy bear rested on the pillow. She laughed tenderly knowing that teddy bear had been something he had attempted to make himself. She walked around the room. the black walls splattered with red paint, fake eyeballs attached by invisible wire hung from the ceiling, tiny circular shaped mirror like sequins were glued to the walls as well as posters such as Illusive K bands. His favorite K bands were closest to his bed, Gakt, Malice Mizer, The Pillows, and Glay. Sora's room screamed of teenage angst.   
  
" S....Sora...?" She bent over her skirt flipping up as she looked down underneith his bed to see that he was laying under their his body to the side and his legs sretched out and crossed. His long green hair framed his face as he smiled sipping a can of beer from a rainbow colored straw.   
  
"mmmmhmmmmm.........so you've finally come home I see..." He grinned his eyes blood shot.  
  
" I couldn't be long without you...but...why are you so drunk Sora? it's a little scary...your attitude...seems the same as many years ago....I...I know its just because...you've been drinking..but" Aura's chest heaved.   
  
" It hurt me...the things you said when you left....then she came and gave me some of these cans...mmm...I thought it was nice of her..." Sora smirked.  
  
"S....H....E...?" Aura gasped softly.  
  
'mmmmhmmm" Sora jerked his head towards his back. Mia layed there her back opposite to his as she looked through a magazine and drank her beer casually without a straw.   
  
".....M......I.....A.........................." Aura stumbled backwards falling down on her kees.  
  
Mia looked over at her and smirked her yellow eyes flickering. Aura sat there her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched.  
  
~* How long has she been over here!? Did she just come over right after bumping into her at the mall!? arg! Humph! she's nothing but   
  
trouble! What am I going to do? I love Sora...Love him so much, and I know he loves me...I have to I have to trust him! but, what if she did something with him!? He is drunk afterall...ITS NOT FAIR!*~  
  
Aura's face became very red as Mia continued to stare at her.   
  
~* UGH! who does she think she is!? Staring at me like that!? she's got some nerve!*~  
  
Tears ran down Aura's face as she began to feel herself becoming more frustrated and hurt each time she opened her eyes to look at them.  
  
" J....JUST GO AWAY!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!" She shouted tears ran down her face even more. her cheeks burning hot and her knuckles turning white her skirt almost torn.   
  
Mia crawled out from under the bed and stood up frowning. "fine" She replied in a prissy manner as she walked out the door slamming it behind her.  
  
"...........Sora!" Aura cried crawling underneith the bed. She moved the beer aside taking the straw out of his mouth and then quickly grasping both of his hands.  
  
" Aura....I want you to know....." 


	6. Hack Unison 6

Chapter 6: The truth of the matter.  
  
" I didn't do anthing" Sora replied as Aura moved closer to him still grasping at his hands. " I believe you.." She said her voice wavey. " She came looking for Elk not me and just barged into my room giving me these." He pointed over to the can.  
  
" You know thats beer don't you?" Aura asked frowning a bit. He didn't answer. His eyes remained closed as she pressed her body against him feeling his warmth.  
  
" are you angry with me?" Sora asked softly running his hands through her hair.  
  
" No, I'm just glad you're still here with me" She breathed feeling his arms around her.She sighed her eyes closed as his lips brushed against hers. She had always had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to stay in this world as she wished. She belonged to the "world" She was created there and will have to return there.   
  
Tears ran down Aura's large violet eyes as Sora kissed her neck. She gasped and held him into her arms.  
  
" Whats wrong?" Sora asked alarmed.   
  
" Sora,...I love you..." Aura weeped.  
  
"what is it?"Sora looked concerned.  
  
"I....I'm dissapearing Sora...." Aura closed her eyes more tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
With tears in his own eyes Sora looked at Aura, her angelic appearence. His heart ached as he grasped onto her shoulders, kissing her deeply and caressing her face.  
  
"Sora....I don't want to go..." She cried out as he ran his hand down her leg.  
  
" I know.." Sora sighed closing his eyes and breathing slowly.  
  
" I wish there was something...I could do..." Aura cringed trying to hold back more tears.  
  
" It doesn't matter if you dissapear...I'll find you somehow..." Sora smiled touching her lips as if to silence her.   
  
" Oh I hope so..." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 


	7. HackUnison7

Chapter 7: Away from you...forever.  
  
Aura looked at Sora as he opened his eyes. " Good Morning...." Aura smiled sweetly clinging to his body. "Goodmorning..." Sora yawned grinning a bit.   
  
" whats up?" Aura asked her hair drooping and a look of curiousity in her eyes. Sora breathed a bit. " I just had a crazy idea.." He smiled giggling a bit.   
  
"what?" She asked trying to read him. Sora grinned showing his teeth and lifting his body up over hers.   
  
"S....Sora....." Aura gasped. Looking up at him. "Mmmmmm......Lets....make love..." Sora grinned moving down to bite her neck. Aura moaned a bit. " Its been a while...I remember...the first time we did... "  
  
" Yes.. that night Balmung came over...inside that hotel in Mac Anu and tried to hurt me...you came back..after spoiling me rotten.. and you saved me..I remember that night very well.. I didn't feel safe so I clung onto you...one thing led to another..."  
  
"mmhmmm..." Sora smiled.  
  
"w...what if I disapear...." Aura sniffed a bit.  
  
" You won't....." He smiled.  
  
" Oh...how I hope so..." she stroked his hair.   
  
Kite sat on the couch eating a piece of bread as he watched Elk pack his bag.   
  
" Hurry,....we've got to go before they wake up" Kite sighed looking at his bracelet glowing dimly.  
  
" I know...I know we do...." Elk sighed sadly squeezing his eyes shut. " Kite...I...I love you...please..promise me...we'll be together forever...no matter what happens to us...PLEASE PROMISE ME!!" Elk cried loudly shoving his head into Kite's chest as he weeped uncontrolably.  
  
" I.....I promise......my Koibito....I promise...." He stroked his fingers through his hair. kissing his head. He looked up at the ceiling memories of yesterday flooding his head..memories of that dreadfull conversation the three of them had. What else could they do though just sit and watch Aura dissapear..this would be it...they had to find a way to save Aura from that fate..all those years of her struggling to be human...she deserved to live happily.   
  
~* Kite and Elk sat together at the resturaunt as they held hands tightly under the table. Mia sat across from them staring into their eyes. She wore heavy clothes concealing her half cat half human body. She extended her arms and leaned over the table looking at them her lips moving as she whispered to them. She told them Aura was dissapearing that she would leave this world and once again become a prisoner of ''the world." She told them that they could go to Herald an find a way to stop it from happening or go to the church to pray for her. But they would have to give up their weapons and user accounts...though the world was real no longer a computer game User Accounts still existed. Everyone had a role in the World. This would be their last one. Though her story was hard to believe Aura was acting strange recently. They were forced to believe anything she said and couldn't just sit their and do nothing as she and Sora suffered. Their gay marriage rights just weren't working out in their favor it was far to contraversial for the society they lived in. What could they do.. perhaps this would save Aura and maybe give their lives more meaning to it.."*~  
  
Elk looked up at Kite teary eyed and stood up whiping his face with his sleeve. " we...we should go...." Elk said softly.  
  
" That brick wall near the mall and the train station..remember there? Where we found the portal to the ice field.? Thats where we'll enter "The world" and we'll start from there..." Kite said walking towards the door.  
  
" Goodbye....Sora....Aura....Bear....BT....Mimiru........"Elk squeezed his eyes shut "T....S....U....K......A....S....A..." He cried shutting the door behind him. tears ran down his face as his whole life with them flashed before his eyes like an old black and white movie. They walked down the stairs and time seemed to stop and then speed up. They were gone...gone forever...  
  
Aura smiled getting up and throwing some clothes on when Sora jerked up from bed at knock at their door.   
  
" I'll get it,....." Sora replied smiling. " Elk probably forgot his keys again or somethin" He chuckled walking to the door. As he opened it he stood their frozen as Mia stood in the door way looking down a bit.   
  
"...c....can I help you...?" Aura walked up to the door looking at Mia strangly.   
  
"mmmm.....can you help me? no....can you help yourself? can you save the ones that left to die for you?"  
  
"what?????" Aura stood there in shock as Mia let herself in. "what do you...?"  
  
" Why the hell are you here!!!????" Sora yelled. 


	8. Hack Unison 8

Chapter 8: Cry for me.   
  
Aura looked at Mia with hurt and shock in her eyes. Just hearing this made her stomach turn and crunch up into one large knot.  
  
" Is this....is this why...the last few days...I havn't faded in and out anymore!! But how!!!! HOW CAN THIS BE??!!!" She shouted covering her ears.   
  
Mia looked at her dropping things at her feet. She tilted her head her long purple hair drooping down and her big ears twitched a bit. " It's true..and they gave up their weapons too...The key and the bracelet..ah...yes... I remember the look on their faces..a look of selflessness. They must have loved you that much..or just didn't care for their lives anymore...ahh becoming the ultimate sacrifice...becoming the ultimate sacrifice for your well being...how...thoughtfull hmm? oh yes... asking your own Father to become eternal beings of the world..all for poor little crybaby Aura...who can't do anything for herself...and need other for every single thing!" Mia laughed.  
  
Aura looked down at the floor her fists clenched as well as her teeth tears dropping onto the floor. " And you...you once cared for Elk....how could you do HOW COULD YOU ALLOW SOMETHING SO CRUEL!" She cried out.  
  
Sora looked at her shaking his head " It was their desicion...though I don't agree with her logic or her attitude...it was for you Aura and it was their choice..." He bit his lip.  
  
" Thats right..." She grinned.  
  
" You told them though YOU TOLD THEM! I BET YOU CAME HERE TO KILL THEM CAUSE YOUR JEALOUSE OF THEM YOU WANTED ELK ALL TO YOURSELF...I bet you got too carried away and decided if you couldn't have him then no one could...its all your FAULT!!!!" She screamed. She floated upwards as a glowing energy emmited from her chest. Her large silver glaive forming into her hands she looked down at Mia her eyes flashing white.  
  
Mia looked up at her grinned her eyes wide and yellow. Sora looked at her quickly drawing his blades. " I knew it!!! that isn't Mia anymore!!!" He hissed as he watched small black spiders crawl out of her eyes and smiling mouth. He ran quickly to her slicing her arms and legs till she fell to the ground. her body the crevises of her body now crawling with spiders and maggots.   
  
"....." Aura looked down in disgust.   
  
" FINISH HER OFF!!!!" Sora yelled stabbing the tiny spiders.   
  
"!!!!!!!" Aura screamed loudly lunging into Mia's body. 


	9. Hack Unison 9

Chapter 9. Farewell my friends.  
  
The sky dimmed as Aura stood their her clothes drenched, and her face specked with blood. Tears ran down her face as her glave stuck deep in the center of Mia's body. Aura's eyes dialated as she looked quickly around her, her eyes moving this way and that. Her arms twitched as she turned her glaive around and pulled it out from the inside more blood coming out of it and dripping from the blades.   
  
" I...I'm sorry..." She turned away quickly from Mia's lifeless body laying on the living room floor. The black spiders desinigrated soon after the life poured out of Mia. Aura knelt to the ground her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'll clean up the mess..." Sora said grimly. "It's not your fault...the data bugs...possessed her...she wasn't really herself...she wasn't Mia..." His head turned behind him to look at her his eye blank and dead.   
  
" I....it feels so wrong to kill.....even if its for good intentions." She gasped.  
  
" Being so pure and innocent...it would feel wrong..." Sora replied. " but you know what happend....she told Kite and Elk you were dissapearing and they went off on their own to the "world" and went to the church all on their own to take your place...who knows what happend to them now...they could be imprisoned as game beings or even be human statues...we couldn't save them and now...we'll never know what became of them...it was her evil intentions...she deserved to die.." He said coldly picking Mia up by the hair and placing her body over a trash bag. "I'll bury her..i'll do that for her atleast." He muttered snorting a sort of sick freakish look in his eyes.   
  
" alright..fine..." Aura said shivering. "I....I.....don't know what to do..." She said softly falling down to the entire floor and fainting.   
  
~ Elk ran up to Aura smiling in his usual innocent way holding up a small blue plush rabbit in his hands. " Hey, heh...." He blushed looking up at Aura. " Guess what I got..?" He smiled. " Another plush rabbit from kite! He always embaresses me like that giving me stuffed animals and he always says they remind him of me too...~  
  
" Elk....you were always so gentle, heh...always following Kite around like a puppy..." Her eyes opened as she found herself laying in bed.   
  
" you overexerted yourself again..." Sora giggled trying to cheer her up.   
  
" I guess so...heh...I hardly ever hear that crazy laugh anymore..you've changed so much since that time when I awakend..." She smiled taking the cocoa from his hands. " Thankyou" She glanced up at him taking a sip.  
  
"mmmhmmm......alot has happened can't be annoying and silly all the time.." He winked smiling.  
  
" Thats true...." She stared deeply into her cup.   
  
" come on...lets go outside...." Sora said taking Aura's hand.  
  
" I...suppose so..." 


	10. Hack Unison 10

Chapter 10: The shining stars must mean the end  
  
Aura looked up at the misty night sky as the soft rain made her white hair glow. The moon shown bright as her tears were hidden under all that rain. She sighed both happily and in greiving. Sora stared at her the white and silver dress she wore swayed in the breeze. The night was still and it was only the two of them under a daimond filled misty sky. They stood on the roof of their home. The city asleep.   
  
Aura grasped her large silver glaive her eyes watery and shimmering.  
  
" Was what happend really right?" She turned to Sora whom looked as if he had the saddest face in the world.   
  
" Dunno..." He answered softly. "It was up to them.. we can't waste that... sure..back then I would have just giggled or said who cares, but..they did it for us...so we could be happy..they sacrificed their love...for ours..." He looked down.  
  
" I hope....they'll come back someday..." Aura cried looking down at the bracelet around her wrist. "If....They are...still alive.."   
  
" Don't give up hope...maybe we will see them again someday..." He looked up at the sky.  
  
Aura smiled at him whiping away her tears. " Tsukasa and Mimiru..their coming home from Hawaii for good..Bear and BT will come back as well... so I guess we won't be so alone..anymore.." she looked at him biting her lip abit.  
  
" Thats right we won't he smiled." Walking towards the window. "c'mon lets go inside you'll catch cold.  
  
" In a minute" She said looking back at him as he jumped through.  
  
Aura looked up at the sky again clasping her hands together and kneeling, her knees almost scraping against the cold wet shingles of the roof. her eyes fixated on two stars shining brightly in the sky tears ran down her pale fragile cheeks and her pink lips forced a smile.  
  
" Thankyou....for everything...for all your memories...and for allowing me to live this life." Her eyes closed as she cried some more.  
  
" I hope...the two of you are happy...somewhere, somehow...I hope you lived.."  
  
She looked away one last time as she held her glaive in one hand and the Twilight Bracelet in the other. As she climbed into Her and Sora's room through the small white window. Elk and Kite's faces never left her mind.   
  
END  
  
END NOTE: hope you enjoyed the .hack trilogy..please know that the ending chapters were meant to be this way.  
  
^__^ thankyou for all your reviews and support. 


End file.
